


Ghost story

by Blue_Crow757



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Fast and the Furious RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reunion, back from the grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Crow757/pseuds/Blue_Crow757
Summary: She never believed in ghost stories but that was too much to be a coincidence
Relationships: Gisele Harabo/Han Lue
Kudos: 21





	Ghost story

Ghost stories are made to scare children or that was what Gisele came to know, her childhood thought her that there are things far worst then ghosts, but what she only learned after growing up was that she could become a ghost story. And that was what she did after waking up after a year of coma, but that wasn’t always her plan, she looked for him but when she found him, but when she found that man, who never rested his hands or stopped eating, that man who had looked at her so affectionately and with whom she had shared everything when she found him, he already was six feet underneath a tombstone. 

Gisele would be lying if she said she did want to kill the man who had got to Han first, but he was already behind bars, Gi thought about going back to his family, Dom and the others, but she was just going to be a burden, who she wanted to fool, they would never be the family, he would try but always remind her of the moments she had with Han and this would be too painful, she had to move on was what he would have wanted, she moved to Hong Kong, a sugar close to Tokyo but not close enough to bring back memories of him, she got a new identity, and was hired by a tattoo studio under the name Eli Harabo. 

“ Eli? Are you okay ?”- Jackson the only other tattoo artist on the little studio they had asked her 

Jackson Xinya, he was a few years older than Gisele, he was a Chinese man who had gotten in trouble when he was young, protesting against the Chinese government, who pursued the group he was part of, which made him move to Hong Kong, Gisele knew that wasn’t his real name, but Eli wasn’t her real name either, so when they went out to dinner, talked about their work or even they had slept together, she had a feeling of being in common ground with him, she knew little about his life and he knew nothing about hers. 

She wondered why she'd bothered with someone like him, maybe because deep down Jackson resembled, he was a little taller than Han, his voice was the same tone, but he didn’t make questions, and neither was as enthusiastic with whatever she was doing. He hadn’t questioned her when she asked him to tattoo a red dragon from her shoulder to her wrist, and even if he had she would have just said it was a lucky charm when in reality, it had a deeper meaning within, cause want it or not, her dragon had died and some part of her had gone with him. 

“ Eli, earth o Eli ?”- Jackson bounced his hand in front of her face 

“ What Jackson ?”- She asked 

“ It’s already late you better go home .”- He said 

She looked back at the tv she was watching before he had disturbed her, it was 1 am, but she was hardly tired at that time of the night, or so she told herself when in reality she knew she didn’t want to go home and be alone because that brought memories of him, the flashes of memories had gotten less frequent, but there were times where everything brought Han back from the dead, it was tiring. 

“ I don’t want to go.”- Gisele said 

“ It’s already 1 am, at some point I got to close the shop .”- Jackson said pointing to the showcase of the shop .”- Jackson 

“ You’re just saying that because you want to go and see you’re girls …”- Gisele stopped mid-sentence

She looked at the showcase of the tattoo shop, she blinked twice, she could fathom that a man had just passed by, and if she was a little bit drunker she would actually think that was Han, he was just strolling around with a bag of chips on his hand headed to the end of the street. Gisele prompts herself up, got her leather jacket, and got out of the shop as fast as a lightning bolt. She heard Jackon questioning her about something but she was already running after that ghost that was too similar to him. 

It had been a long time since, Gisele had felt that, hoping to see him again, the last time she had let herself dream was before she saw his grave, perhaps her brain had been pregnant with a play on her now, but if she let him go without knowing whether it was true or not, she would never forgive herself. She ran behind the man, into the subway station at the end of the street, the station was empty, the rush hour had already passed a few hours ago. Gisele bought a ticket and ran into the station, she heard the sound of footsteps and followed. 

She went to an empty terminal, there was no sign of a train arriving or leaving, she wondered if it had fallen into a trap, Gi raised her guard while walking carefully from one side of the station to the other, but after a few minutes, she realized she was alone, her heart dropped, that adrenaline drive that hope had given her was replaced by a hole. At that station, it was clear that she would never outrun him, no matter how hard she ran, and no matter how hard she fought, Han would always be there, almost like a ghost whispering in his throat, he would never wish for her to mourn him for the rest of his life, but she didn't know if she was ready to let him go. 

Lowering her fists she turned to the escalators so she could leave the station when she violently ran into someone. She hadn't seen people right, but she saw that the person had dropped something on the ground. 

“ I’m sorry .”- She muttered an apology and got what was dropped 

She looked at the pack of snacks she now had in hand before looking back at the owner who seemed to be staring at her, but as soon as Gisele looked at the person's face in front of her she took startled, it was almost an out of body experience, it was him, Han was in front of her, Gi didn't know if his surprise was mirrored his, he surely recognized her, even with the medium scar he had gotten from the plane crash that came from the top left corner of her lip to the bottom, hi hair was shorter then usual but it was him. Gisele didn’t remember letting go of the bag of ships, only of the sound it made when the bad hit the floor of the station again, breaking the silence.

“ Gi is that you …”- Han asked surprised 

He could finish his question before she punched him on the face, Gisele didn’t even know what drove her to do that, she only did it, her body was moving without her command.

“ What was that for ?”- He asked looking back at her 

“ Ahhh, when you are in shock you have to have a surprise to get out of it … and I… I …”- Gisele stuttered very unlike herself perhaps she was the one in shock 

“ I’m not in shock .”- Han said getting back in front of her 

“ You welcome .”- Gisele said more calmly, more like herself now 

“ Where were you all this time ?”- Han asked concerned 

“ I could ask the same thing .”- Gisele said calmly again 

“Your hair is black.“- Han remarked on 

“ Your hair is shorter.“- Gisele remarked back

“ You have a scar on your face. “- Han said a little more concerned 

“Your hair is shorter.“- Gisele said again, telling him that it wasn't as big of a difference as his change of hair 

“ I think we need to talk .”- Han said 

“ I know a noodle place to stations down from here.”- Gisele 

“ Let’s go, I’m starving .”- Han


End file.
